User talk:TriNiSette
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zone of the Enders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orbital Frames page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! And greetings to you lol! Looking at online sources, I've realized yeah, it's double "aa" instead of "nn" for "Aumaan.' Would you like the honors of changing all the misspellings? lol Bboydude (talk) 06:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Marked for deletion? That's a huge bummer. And yeah, I've noticed the need for renovation! I'm a huge fan of the PS games, having played them a long long long while back (hence, not even knowing Aumaan's spelling). Sci-fi dramas really resonate with me. I'd love to be a moderator for some of these Wikia's! I came to this site via the Breath of Fire III site (also in dire need of revamp) and really like preserving the finer details of games that general Wikipedia is too mainstream to publish. I'm a scholar and gamer and this is the best site to convey both passions. Bboydude (talk) 10:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I hear ya on the grammatical errors part. Looking at these Wiki's is time consuming and detractive from my own passion, which is freelance photography. But I do have that OCD too and hate seeing typos, or misleading information. ZOE.org looks very very good, though I agree, it lacks the scholarly diction that Wikia would provide. At times the site reads like an instructional manual, introducing basic knowledge but not elaborating, or others, an in game knowledge sheet. It's a really niche site, even moreso than Wikia. When I have time, I'll definitely go back to the .org and use the info to fill in Wikia's glaring gaps. And agreed: the ZOE is incredibly rich and I'm surprised not many others have made the ambitious effort to contribute to this Wikia! Bboydude (talk) 06:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) We're advocates of acquiring and sharing knowledge! The simple act of "getting the facts straight" is its own reward. That said, I've seen recent updates and would wish you "Congratulations!" on your upgrade to moderator! Hahaha you've earned it. Bboydude (talk) 18:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) That said Which articles of the ZOEwikia do you feel need immediate revision? I was thinking the inclusion of a glossary for starters. Admin rights Administrators are basically the care-takers of the wiki. You can delete pages, block vandals, change the look of the wiki, etc.. Bureaucrats can also promote other users to admin status. There is a detailed explanation . -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC)